Excuses
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy's making up excuses to avoid Natsu...but it's for a good reason.


**I'm really depressed right now...super depressed T3T but that doesn't matter right now :D So let's try out a prompt, 100 theme challenge C: hoho~**

**016. Excuses **

**{**_**You mean too much to me**_**}**

"Hey Luce let's go on a job!"

"Sorry I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not feeling too good."

"Hey Lucy let's go to the Guild!"

"Uh you go on without me..."

"What? Why!"

"I'm..not feeling that great."

"Lushy~~ I'm hungry!"

"Then go eat."

"Ok! C'mon Luce!"

"Er I meant..without me."

"Why! You won't go anywhere with me!"

"I'm sorry.. I just feel under the weather."

Natsu crossed his arms, sulking. He was still depressed of how Lucy wasn't talking to him much, how she seemed to be...no she couldn't, they were nakama.

He heaved the doors open not as energized as usual, picking his head up only to go wide eyed at the blonde in front of him.

She smiled innocently, knowing it wasn't going to work. Anger flashed through his eyes, what was she doing here?

"I thought you were _sick." _He sneered, the words bitter on his tongue. Her being here and drinking with Mira not seconds before deemed her words as lies. She opened her mouth to speak her thoughts then suddenly snapped it shut, deeming him no protest.

"So you lied to me?" He fumed, feeling hurt and betrayed. She was his precious nakama, he had never believed she would be the one to lie to him, about _anything. _

"Natsu I..." She was finally able to speak, only to shut her mouth again, a lump clogging her throat.

"You what exactly? You were avoiding me this whole time." He growled, his bangs in front of his eyes. He felt searing anger for unknown reasons to himself, he felt more hurt than he should've.

"No Natsu I-"

"Whatever! You could've told me to leave you alone instead of lying to me!" He boomed, his voice over powering hers. The whole Guild turned to listen to the two quarrel.

"I wasn't lying! And I _hinted _so many times! I was just trying to be kind!" She yelled back angrily, her hands fists at her sides.

"mmmmh! Fine I'll just leave you alone." He said coldly, tension ringing throughout the shocked crowd. Was he implying that he was breaking their friendship off?

Lucy's eyes widened and she lurched forward, grabbing him by the bicep. "Wait, no! Don't be so rash idiot." She pleaded, scolding herself for slipping with an insult at the end. His gaze stood rigid and steely, a passive look on his face. He jerked away from her, pushing out of the Guild doors while the silence bounced on the walls. Lucy sighed in desperation, running forward to open the doors. When she looked outside she found no head of pink hair, making worry bubble in her stomach.

_Stupid Natsu...making me spoil his present! _She cursed Natsu silently, looking for the man so she could set things straight.

A few days later, she began to fret. She hadn't seen her friend in what felt like years, being away from the dragon slayer mage made her uneasy, realizing how his presence made everything cheerfuller.

So when the doors opened quietly and Natsu walked in, she nearly bolted to his side in excitement.

"Natsu!" She chirped happily, not being able to hide her relief. His eyes looked at her for a second before he walked over, completely ignoring her and asking Mira for some chicken.

"Hey hothead!" She demanded his attention, hitting him on the shoulder in a childish way. He slowly looked at her, an eyebrow quirked.

"Oh come on~ You're not still mad right?" She pleaded, pouting cutely. He resisted the urge to smile and snicker at her, holding off and playing along.

He grunted and she sighed, having no choice but to pull out what she had wanted to save.

"Fine I wanted to make this a surprise..but you leave me no choice." She grumbled as she took the box out, opening it and shoving the contents in his hands, her face slightly flushed.

He stared warily down at...whatever it was. Finally opening his hand, his eyebrows rose in shock and his eyes darted to hers. "A tooth?"

"A dragon's tooth." She corrected him hotly. He couldn't keep the wide grin from his face as he pulled her into a hug, smiling goofily.

"Thanks Luce. And I wasn't really mad.." He added, waiting for her to hit him. She rolled her eyes and instead hesitantly planted a kiss on his cheek, flushing the boy speechless.

"C'mon let's go eat! My treat!" She encouraged, taking his hand and pushing him out the Guild.

"Sorry I can't. I feel sick." He replied, fake coughing. Her ears grew red and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Natsu!"

"I'm just kidding!" He laughed, following her out.

**Don't really know what this is, sorry if it's bad. I just needed to get some steam off my chest...**

**edit: I made this august 30th (the depression from that time from the a/n's was becuz my dog died ;-; ) and I found it so I'm putting it up**


End file.
